


Factotum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [443]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva hadn't followed Jenny's order to take the day off on the fateful day when Jenny was shot? What might have changed because of it. With a side of Tony/Tobias.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/18/2000 for the word [factotum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/18/factotum).
> 
> factotum  
> any employee or official having many different responsibilities.  
> a person, as a handyman or servant,employed to do all kinds of work around the house.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I post a day) for Brent Dever who prompted me through the anonymous prompt option below. Please feel free to prompt me on AO3(preferrably) or anonymously if you have to, if you would like me to write something based on a prompt you gave me. 
> 
> This is only one of four prompts he gave me. I will be getting to the others as well later on. I hope he enjoys it.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> smart tony, instead of vance becoming director tony does and his team gets a reality check plus he’s married to tobias and he is so cute and happy for tony
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Factotum

Tony couldn’t wait for this day to be over, so that he could go home to his husband Tobias. It hadn't started out so bad as they'd accompanied Director Shepard to California. Tony loved the sun. 

He didn't get to enjoy it as Director Shepard told them to take the day off. That didn't sit well with Tony because that meant instead of being obvious guards, Ziva and him would have to sneak around to stay with Director Shepard. She would clearly attempt to ditch them, if she knew they were following her. Still she was the Director. They couldn't let her go out without any protection.

Before he knew it, she had picked up Mike Franks and Tony knew this day was going from bad to worse. Still Ziva and him continued to trail them as best they could. It was a lot harder once Mike Franks took over the driving, since he was a paranoid bastard to begin with. Even with their best attempts to follow the Director and Franks, they still lost them.

Calling McGee, they made him trace Director Shepard's phone. Hoping that they could catch up to the Director and Franks before something worse happened. Even though they were close to Director Shepard's position when McGee finally located it; they were still too late. Director Shepard was dead and Franks had escaped.

Tony knew he wasn't getting home to Tobias tonight. This case was beyond FUBAR and according to Mike Franks there was a threat against Gibbs. He shot off a quick text to Tobias apologizing for not making it home and letting Tobias know he loved him and would rather be home with him.

Since the case had happened in Leon Vance's territory, he tried to take over. Tony wasn't about to leave the investigation into the threat to Gibbs in the hands of someone he didn't know, not even if SecNav supported him and he ran the LA office. Instead, it turned into a joint investigation of sorts.

It was Tony and Gibbs' team that broke the case though as Vance was too blinded by his hatred of Franks to realize what was really going on. Tony didn't trust Franks either, but he knew the man was a good detective and that he cared for Gibbs and wouldn't see Gibbs come to harm on purpose. He used Franks to his advantage to find the player behind these threats.

Tony had a discerning eye for motivation and how to use a person to get the best results. It's how he'd been able to train McGee out of his stuttering and shyness into a good field agent. What Tony hadn't expected was for SecNav to promote him to Director over Vance.

So even after the case wrapped up, he couldn't go home to Tobias. Instead, he had to wrap his head around everything Shepard had messed up during her time there and get it fixed. Sending a short text to Tobias, Tony let him know that the case was wrapped up, but he had been promoted to Director and had to sort the NCIS office. He sadly explained that he wouldn't be home until late and started looking into the information they had on the mole. He had a bad feeling that he had just become SecNav's factotum, but he couldn't turn down the position. 

Despite Gibbs history with Vance, he could tell that Vance was blind to what was really going on with his agents. He did well enough where he was, but it wouldn't be good for Gibbs or NCIS for him to be Director. Tony's main reason for turning down promotions had been his desire to protect Gibbs, who had been the first person to see him as worth something, and to stay in the same city as Tobias. 

That reason didn't apply to this promotion as he'd still be in DC and as Gibbs boss would be able to make sure that Gibbs always had protection. Tobias understood how much Gibbs meant to him. He wasn't in love with Gibbs like he was with Tobias, but he did care a lot for Gibbs. Tobias cared for Gibbs too and didn't begrudge Tony his feelings.

When Tobias saw the text that Tony had been promoted, he whooped. He'd always known Tony was smart and he knew Tony would be a good Director. This would also give them more time together as the FBI didn't tend to work as many hours as Gibbs team and Tony would now have most evenings free. Emily heard and rushed in to find out what had made her dad so happy. 

When Tobias explained the news he’d gotten from Tony, Emily hugged him happily bouncing around in joy as well. She loved her daddy’s husband. Tony always knew just what to say to make her feel better. He never made things awkward like daddy did.

After they both calmed down, Tobias shooed Emily off to bed tucking her in and making sure she was asleep before slipping out of the house. A visit to NCIS was in order, he decided. Tony may not be able to come to him, but that didn’t stop him from being able to go to Tony. 

Gibbs growled when he sighted Fornell exiting the elevator. “What are you doing here, Tobias?”

“I came to pay my respects to the new director.” Fornell answered calmly as he walked past Gibbs and up to the Director’s office. 

As news of the new Director, hadn’t yet been announced, the rest of the MCRT poked their curious heads out and followed Fornell up to the Director’s office to find out what was going on. They’d known Jenny couldn’t be Director anymore, but they hadn’t known who would be replacing her.

Tony had been reviewing Vance’s plans for how to get the office back in shape and how to deal with the mole. Apparently, Vance had truly expected to be given the Director’s seat with Jenny dead. Some of Vance’s plans would have to change, after all, as Director there was no way Tony could do an agent afloat bit. 

Still sending McGee down to cyber crimes to focus on decrypting the mole’s work was a solid plan. He’d make sure McGee knew it was only temporary, unless McGee changed his mind and wanted to stay in cyber crimes. Tony didn’t believe in punishing people by sticking them in positions they’d hate. 

He preferred to utilize everyone’s skills and encourage them to be the best they could be by sticking them in a position that they enjoyed and that fit their talents. He hadn’t, yet, decided what to do with Ziva. Vance had recommended deporting her back to Israel, but that seemed harsh to Tony. Still for Ziva’s own safety, it would be best if she was away from the action and from temptation. 

He’d like to send her as agent afloat in his place, but since she was only a liaison and not an agent that wouldn’t be allowed. Still maybe he could send her as backup with another agent. Ziva still needed to grow her investigative skills, so it would be best if he could find someone who would mentor her well in those. 

He’d also need someone who would be able to prevent Ziva from breaking all the seamen on the ship. He was absolutely sure that with her assassin skills she’d be able to do just that if he didn’t assign an appropriate mentor. That ability would serve her well on the ship as she’d be able to command the respect of the seamen without too much trouble once she sparred with a few of them. 

Still the agent afloat needed to keep the ship under control and randomly causing fights would be bad, so he’d need someone that Ziva respected. He couldn’t send Gibbs as he would need Gibbs to work with him to ferret out which of the three suspicious agents was actually the mole. As he was contemplating who he could send instead that Ziva would still respect, Tony heard a loud commotion outside his new office.

It sounded like all of the MCRT was talking over each other and if he wasn’t mistaken Fornell was arguing with them as well. Settling the files neatly on the desk, Tony decided to take advantage of whatever this was to let the MCRT know of their new positions. As the noise was getting louder, he was sure his office was the final destination.

“Very funny, Tony.” Ziva sneered. “Get out of the Director’s chair, right now. This isn’t a joke.”

Tony knew how he responded would set the tone for their entire working relationship with him as Director, so instead of responding back in a similar tone like he would have if he were just Gibbs’ SFA, he calmly explained. “It’s no joke. Jenny’s death is not a laughing matter and the position of Director is nothing to sneer or laugh at either. SecNav appointed me to this position because of my skills and behavior throughout the Frog op and this case that resulted in Jenny’s unfortunate death. SecNav will be making the announcement to all of NCIS tomorrow. Since, you’re all here, however, I can give you a heads up on your new assignments.”

Ziva sputtered, but before she could start an argument or anything else, Tobias slipped around the MCRT and to Tony’s side. He gave Tony a quick peck on the lips, which Tony allowed him though a mischievous smile hid in the corner of Tony’s lips at Tobias’ action. “Congratulations, Tony.”

The MCRT were even more confused by this development. They had no idea that Tony and Tobias were dating. Gibbs growled, “What have you done to my agent, Tobias?”

Tobias shook his head at Gibbs, but didn’t say anything. He knew Tony needed to stand strong if he was to gain the respect of the MCRT. “I’m not your agent, anymore, Gibbs. I’m Director, now, and Tobias didn’t do anything to me. We’ve been married for years.”

“What?” The whole MCRT blurted. 

Tony smirked slightly at their shocked reactions. “Now, Agent McGee. I’m afraid I have a new assignment for you. It’s only temporary, but you must guard the information I’m about to share with you with your life. No mistakes can be made here and if the information gets out it could mean trouble for the whole agency, understand?”

Tim gulped, but nodded. He appreciated Tony letting him know it was only temporary and he trusted Tony. “Yes, sir.” Tony had taken care of him over the years and he would do his best to support Tony through what would undoubtedly be a rough transition.

Tony nodded back at McGee. “Great. You’ll be temporarily reassigned to Cyber Crimes.” Tony gestured for McGee to come around the desk to where Tobias and Tony were. “Here’s the information you’ll need. It doesn’t leave this office and you can’t talk about it with anyone besides me not even the others here, right now.”

“Yes, boss.” McGee agreed moving to an out of the way corner to read the information on his new assignment.

“Tony.” Gibbs snarled. “You know I hate people messing with my team.”

Tony turned his attention to Gibbs, “I’ll let you get away with that this time because of our past, but I am Director, now. Your team has already been messed with because of that. I’ll make sure that you get them all back including a replacement for me that will fit well with the team, don’t worry. In the meantime, I need you to train a new team. Here are their files. I’ll discuss the situation more with you tomorrow, alone.” 

Gibbs grabbed the files, but he wasn’t happy. With those two out of the way, Tony looked at Ziva. He was actually rather surprised that she hadn’t said anything or more likely blurted anything more demeaning as he was dealing with McGee and Gibbs. 

He figured out why immediately as he saw the dark red hue of her skin and the clenched muscles in her hand. Apparently, she’d realized that he really was the new Director and was trying, albeit not well, to control herself and not land herself in more trouble.

“What about me?” Ziva bit out through clenched teeth.

“You will be temporarily assigned with another agent to do an agent afloat tour on the USS Seahawk. I haven’t figured out who the other agent will be, yet, so if you have a preference let me know. You’ll be reporting to the USS Seahawk on Monday and I’ll let you know who you’ll be working with before then. In the meantime, feel free to take tomorrow off and pack and get ready for your journey. I’m serious though. If there’s an agent you prefer to work with I’ll take that into consideration.” Tony detailed out for her.

Ziva nodded though her body was still ramrod straight and belied the calm front she was trying to present.

“If there’s nothing else, I’m afraid I still have a lot of work to do.” Tony smiled charmingly at them.

Both Gibbs and Ziva left, McGee moved to leave until Tony reminded him, “That file doesn’t leave my office, Agent McGee.”

McGee stopped in his tracks, “Sorry, sir. I’ll leave as soon as I’m done reading it.”

“No worries, Agent McGee. Take a seat and finish your reading.” Tony offered, pointing at one of the chairs in his office.

Tony could hear Ziva’s strident voice complaining to Gibbs how unfair this was as they got further and further away from Tony’s new office. Gibbs only grunted. 

With the MCRT dealt with, Tony finally turned his head to face Fornell, who had stood silently beside him the entire time. “Now, why are you here? Is there something going on with the FBI I need to be aware of?”

“Nope.” Fornell popped the p sound. “I just came to congratulate you and see if I could help. Plus, I missed you and hoped that even if you were working that I could keep you company.”

Tony smiled sweetly at Fornell. McGee had never seen a smile like that on Tony’s face before. He knew then that Tony wasn’t lying. He really had been married to Fornell for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
